Of Autobots and Humans
by Kitleah
Summary: This is a story of how two girls discover that they play bigger parts in the Autobot Vs. Decepticon War than just squishy fleshlings. Rated T. Ironhid/OC Optimus Prime/OC
1. A Snowy Day at Westpoint

For all of you who don't know me (which may be a lot/all of you), this is my first Transfomer's fic. YAY!

The story takes place after ROTF with a few extra Transformers put in. Jazz has come back to life (Yes, he's back!!!), we have the Lamborghini twins Sideswipe and Sunstreaker with the pranks, and a ninja Prowl. (I like ninjas3)

Summary: Anna and Elana are just two, average, college freshman girls. They have many assets in life, giant alien robots being one of them. After both being mysteriously dragged to NEST base in the middle of school, they have to wonder what's happening. Only to be told that they are bigger pieces in this chess game of Autobots Vs. Decepticons. This is their story of Adventure, Romance, and insane Pranks!

I don't own ANY of the Transformers characters. I only own Anna and Elana, that's it.

Enjoy the story!

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

We start off with Anna at the United States Military Academy in Westpoint, New York in the dead of winter.

~*Anna's POF*~

_My feet trudged through the deep snow. The winter was harsh around this time at Westpoint University. My uniform was a little wet at the rims of my pants, a chill shot through my body. The snow covered ancient cobblestone path that led to the main square of the military university. Sometimes I would pass a few of my class mates and give them a small smile (which is really hard considering it's almost below 0 degrees). _

_The snow went deeper and deeper with every step of my boots. I had no idea why I was walking around randomly but something told me to keep moving. _

_I arrived to the main square and then stopped. _

_The noise of a loud engine sounded. My body froze in place, with no eye movement what so ever. _

'Turn you wimp!' _I thought to myself. _'You KNOW that engine, now turn!' _I wish I could have smacked my self conscious. But I turned regardless. _

_My shivering body turned to the open field where we would march every Saturday, rain or shine. There, sitting in the field, was a GMC Topkick. The color was a midnight black that shone in every kind of weather. The small smoke stacks had snow that overflowed on the top. My eyes trailed the trunk which was filled to the very brim with snow. But then my eyes trailed to the windows. _

'No driver...' _That made everything QUITE clear. _

_My feet couldn't fun fast enough to the giant truck. I put a hand on my head to keep my hat from flying off. _

_I could feel eyes pinned on me as I trudged through the snow to reach the vehicle. _

'Great, now I have even MORE people who think I'm crazy.' _But I didn't mind._

_When you start running towards a giant alien robot who looks like an awesome truck, you begin to wonder, am I REALLY sane? But of course, the truck was familiar to me. _

_The familiarity and the memories flowed through my consciousness as I was about a foot away from the person-less truck. I never said alien-less..._

_My hand reached out and touched the smooth and glossy form of it. Then, slight out of breath, I whispered, _"Good to see you, Ironhide."

_The truck chuckled as best as he could. Then a door swung open. Knowing what to do, I climbed in. _

_Behind me I slammed the door a little too hard and thought I would regret that later. But my thoughts were to happy to see Ironhide again. Yet, I couldn't help but have an eerie feeling at his visit. Freshman weren't allowed to have cars so I also felt a little scared of any punishment for sitting here. _

The radio started to flicker a tiny bit but a gruff voice finally came through_, _"It's good to see you, too."

Then another voice tuned in,"Anna! Babe! Wat's happenin'?" That was definitely Sideswipe.

"Sides, shut your mouth! We all know Anna wants to hear MY smooth voice. Don't 'cha Annie?" And we have Sunstreaker tuned in.

I smiled wide,"Sunnny! Sides! What's up my hommie G's?!"

"Douche-cons, that's what." Sunny said blandly.

I rolled my eyes, "Sides, a little help please?"

"Sure, sure." Then there was a _click._

"He's gone isn't he Sunny?"

Another _click _sounded.

I slapped myself and slid my hand down, "They WOULD just leave me hanging."

"Can't I just explain?" Ironhide asked.

"Oh! I forgot you were here." I smiled sheepishly.

"Don't press me, Anna." There was silence...

Then we both laughed.

I controlled my laughter long enough to ask, "Why did you come? I kind of figured out that it is about the Decepticons, so don't try to prevent my little mind from being scarred or what not."

A chuckle came from the radio, "We are going to take a little trip."

"OH NO. You tell me NOW Ironhide, or primus forbid me from disabling all of your weapons!"

There was an eerie silence then he responded, "... We are going to NEST base."

"See? That wasn't so hard. So- WAIT!" I froze up, even in the heated interior. "We are going to NEST?! That's like a bazillion miles away!" I flailed my arms in the air.

"That's why we should be moving, now." Ironhide said with seriousness in his voice.

I slumped down really low, "Oh c'mon 'Hide, are you SURE I have to miss classes?" My finger made a circle on the leather seat next to me.

A purring sound came from the engine.

A small smile rose to my lips, "I missed you so much..."

It was nice to hear his voice come from the radio, too bad it sounded more angry than pleased. "No Anna! We are going now!"

Then engine started to roar a little. Yep, he was pissed.

"Don't use that kind of voice with me Mr.! I have just as much weapon experience as you do and can turn your heater into a flaming metal death trap!"

Then there was a _click_. 'Oh slag, I'm being imprisoned by a friggin alien robot.' Thank the twins for teaching me Cybertronian words in exchange for English words.

I rolled my eyes and placed my face in the palms of my hands.

A sigh seeped through the vents, "Did I happen to mention how nice you look in grey and black?"

I made a sarcastic shock look on my face, " Did Ironhide, the selfish trigger happy robot just compliment me?" I laughed, "You have yet to not surprise me 'Hide."

"Hey! I'm not selfish!" He voiced followed what sounded like a few Cybertronian curses.

"Oh, Hide. You know I love you." I lightly pecked the radio with my cold lips.

A slight purr came from the already happy engine.

I laughed for a second and backed away from the radio and looked out the windshield. A light snowfall had started while sitting in the Topkick.

I gasped a little as a seat belt snaked it's way across my body and clicked into its port, strapping me to the drivers seat.

I turned a little pink, "Hide!"

"What? An old robot can't have a little fun?" He chuckled.

I slapped the dashboard, hard.

"Okay, okay! I'm going." Ironhide mumbled.

The steering wheel turned sharply to the right. The gas pedal also pressed down lightly and began to drive off campus.

As we drove down the hill from the marching field to the football field a thought came to my mind.

"Hey Hide?"

"Yes?"

A large devious smile rose on my face, "When we get to NEST, I'm gonna kick your butt so hard with my shooting skills, you'll have to start learning from me!"

This, of course, aroused the weapons specialist. "But you missed one factor my dear..."

"And what would that be?"

"I _taught _you how to shoot."

"Oh."

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Elana's chapter is next!!

And Anna resembles me basically so yeah, I would fall in love with the trigger happy robot. XD I would have paired Anna with Prowl since ninjas are amazing but I don't think riding a motorcycle through knee high snow would look to good.

Ta- Ta For Now~


	2. Chilly in Seattle

Woo-Hoo!! Nother Chapter!!!

Yep! This time I'm bringing Elana into view. I will tell you this, it is EXTREMELY hard to write a 'romantic' scene for Optimus. Only because he is the all mighty kind and wise Autobot leader! He kinda makes the rules too.

Optimus Prime: Of course I make the rules! It's only the wise thing to do!

Me: STOP BEING SO WISE!!!! Grr... I need to go hit Ratchet with a wrench.

Ratchet: *throws wrench at annoying girls head*

Me: *Grabs it* ANYWAYS, please enjoy this lovely chapter!

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

We are currently at a Starbucks near the University of Washington in Seattle, Washington. Elana is sitting inside and watching the snowed over Seattle.

~*Elana's POF*~

_This day couldn't possibly be more irritating. First of all, I forget my class assignment in my dorm room. That surely made my day when the professor asked for it. Then once I was kicked out of class, I slipped on a piece of ice and fell flat on my face! To make matters even worse, my nose started to bleed! Ugh._

Ranting to myself always helped me feel better. But why today of all days did it not help at all? If only Anna was here...

My mouth started to drop downwards a little. Anna was my best friend, after all. I have every right to be sad that we are completely separated. Her on the East coast and me on the West. I know how eagerly wanted to join the army but it still leaves me with a little sadness in my heart to be separated. 'Soul sisters' she would say.

A slight laugh arose in my throat. I sniffed in my caramel machiato and reminisced in the warm steam that flowed through my nose. My eyes wandered from my view of frozen Seattle to inside the Starbucks that I currently resided in.

A few chairs and tables were scattered around the center of the building. The counter where a sleepily looking cashier stood.

'Why doesn't he use some of the merchandise around him? I mean this _is_ a Starbucks.' I thought ever so quickly.

But my thoughts turned to the long counter with swivel seats. A man and a woman sat next to each other, talking about something. The man looked over his shoulder and caught me staring.

I turned a little pink and looked back down at my drink.

The man chuckled and I quickly snuck yet another glance at the couple. I could inquire they were a couple by the way they suddenly started to play 'tonsel hockey'. My face quickly looked down and I could suddenly feel the blush sprout along my face.

_Optimus_...

My eyelids slammed shut the very moment his name appeared. I couldn't think of him now. Not while just beginning college. My heart lept a little bit in my chest as 'certain' memories began to overflow my mind. Every touch, kiss, and look sank deep within my mind. I haven't been in contact with him for quite some time... Of all the Autobots I fell for their leader!

I chuckled at the word 'Autobots'. One time, long ago, I asked ratchet about the name.

XxXxX

_"Hey, Ratchet, do you mind if I come in?" I asked sweetly from the doors of the med bay. _

_"Hmm? Oh! Yes, by all means." Ratchet turned his head and smiled at me. _

_I smiled back and walked up to a human sized berth where I stood eye level to him. _

_"What is on your mind, sparkling?" Ratchet asked._

_I placed a finger on my chin and stared at nothing in particular, "I was pondering the word 'Autobots'. You see," I began to walk in no general direction, "if you break down the word it becomes to separate words. 'Auto' and 'Bots' being those two words." _

_I could hear a very deep in thought Ratchet 'hmmm'ing at my words._

_I then faced him, removing my hands from my face. "But if you expand the words," I motioned my hands wider, "they become Automatic and Robots."_

_"Your point being...?" _

_I crossed my hands along my chest, "Are you considered Automatic Robots?" _

_Ratchet shook his head, "Indeed we do, since we can function by ourselves. Or 'automatically' as you put it." _

_I uncrossed my arms and made a large 'oh' with my mouth. Then I straightened my face, "Then the Decepticons are constructions covered by deception?" _

_Ratchet laughed, "That is another story, sparkling." _

_XxXxX_

"Good times..." I said to no one in particular.

My eyes wandered back to the outside world. Snow and ice, how interesting... NOT. But what did catch my attention was a truck.

Not a Ford or a GMC, but a Semi-Wheeler. And this particular Semi-Wheeler just happened to have red and blue traced along its outsides. Then this particular Semi-Wheeler just happened to parallel park right in front of the exact same Starbucks that I just happened to reside in.

Ever just have that gut feeling to do something without thinking? This is one of those moments.

My jaw dropped a tiny bit, And all that was going through my head was 'Thank Primus.'

I scooted myself out of the chair I was sitting in, leaving my drink behind. I could feel the cold rush brush against my face when I opened the door.

But I didn't care, because I was only a few feet away from Optimus Prime.

The truck's door swung open at the very instant I locked eyes with the Semi-Wheeler.

A smile rose to my face as I stepped forward with one foot.

'Move your butt, Elana! C'mon!' I yelled to myself.

That internal pep talk launched me into a full force sprint towards the giant truck. When I arrived at the driver's side door, my body couldn't get in there fast enough.

My body rested peacefully in the comfy seats. The door closed behind me and the heat was automatically turned on.

"For what do I have the pleasure of you visit, and may I add, how long it took for you to come!" I was angry now.

The radio controls started to click on. Then a calm yet collected voice came through the speakers, "You must know that I am not here for the reasons you may think of. Though I deeply wish I did."

I pouted, what I learned from being with him for so long, that you can NEVER stay mad at him. I just smiled super brightly and hugged the steering wheel. "Aww... Now I feel bad. I'm sorry for lashing out at you like that. Now tell me what's on your mind, Prime?" Heh, that rhymed.

A loud sigh echoed through out the car, "Megatron and his troops haven't let down their attacks ever since both you and Anna left. I-I was worried that something could happen. So we all decided to have you return to NEST, for the time being."

"You are concerned for me? That is so sweet of you!" I kissed the steering wheel, then all the windows started to fog up. I chuckled.

"Umm..." He sounded like he couldn't speak.

I was suddenly aware of what he said about 'attacks', "Is Ratchet alright?"

Of course I had to be concerned for my mentor. He was the one who got me interested in medicine through all the lessons on Cybertronians and Humans. Sometimes I was even allowed to help heal the mechs after battle. But mechanics were never one of my 'high points' so human medicine was fine by me!

"Yes, but quite busy with a new breakthrough in our technology."

I sighed in relief, then my curiosity peaked me. "What kind of experiment?"

"You should probably hear from the medic himself."

I tilted my head a little in confusion but all was understood once I heard Ratchet's concerned voice.

"Optimus, is Elana alright? What's wrong?"

Optimus and I both laughed at the same time.

You could hear the anger in Ratchet's voice, "I said only to call me in emergencies."

"Leave Optimus Prime alone, Ratchet. I just wanted to know what experiment you are working on."

"Oh," Ratchet got all serious like, "Well while you were gone, I did some studies on the relations between the mind of Humans and Cybertronians. And the most interesting results came in."

I leaned closer to the radio, "And...?"

"And, I found out that both minds were almost exactly alike. Except Humans have flesh for minds and we have chips. Which led to my little experiment."

My jaw fell wide open, "Are you saying that _we_ have thought processors?!"

Optimus laughed, "No, of course not! What Ratchet is trying to see is if a human mind could function in a Cybertronian body."

"Oh. Well that went a completely different way than I expected."

Ratchet laughed, "What did you think I was doing?! Seeing if we could process human brains as energon?"

I tilted my head down, "Maybe..."

Then everything went dead silent.

"We are on our way back to NEST. Be prepared when we come." Optimus commanded.

"Don't even get me started. When Anna comes, I'll be lucky if my entire body stays the same color by the end of the day." Ratchet sighed.

"Optimus out." Then the radio shut off.

I lifted my head back up, then started to jump up and down in my seat. "ANNA'S COMING?!" I yelled at the poor robot.

"She and Ironhide should be arriving a little after us but yes."

My hand then grabbed my seat belt and quickly put it into it's port.

I then yelled happily, "Drive, Optimus, drive!"

And he did exactly that.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

How romantic did you think this chapter was gonna be?! I guess just writing Optimus Prime is pretty hard....

Next chapter will be arriving at the base! Woo-hoo!


End file.
